Medical and dental offices may utilize devices such as computers, monitors, keyboards, laptop computers and the like to store medical or dental records and treatment protocols for patients. It may be desirable that these devices be adjustable in position for the benefit of a physician, dentist, assistant or other personnel as he or she attends to the patient. However, these devices are frequently mounted in a fixed position on a desk, countertop or other surface. Access to the device may require that the personnel either remain sitting and assume an uncomfortable position or move from the patient to the device to retrieve the necessary information and then return to the patient.
Therefore, a support arm which can be used to support a device relative to a fixed surface and allows controlled freedom of movement of the device may be desirable for medical, dental or other applications.